Endless
by Bloody Fox
Summary: Round and around we go. I can't die and you just don't know when to stay dead. Oneshot.


This is going to go on forever isn't it? An endless battle and an endless string of deaths. I can still hear the screams of them, friend and enemy though they're no longer distinguishable in my mind. I used to be able to remember which was Ron or Hermione or Bellatrix, but after so long they just blend together. I'm not sure if you ever did though. They were only pawns to you. You had no friends or lovers, just those that carried out your bidding and died for it. By my own wand nonetheless. I still remember laughing at your scream of rage when your last follower fell.

_It all crashes and burns, doesn't it?_

In the beginning it all seemed to simple. I would defeat you, and I knew it. With Dumbledore and the others, you couldn't possibly win. But then Dumbledore died, and all hope fled. His people, the Order, they fell apart, and you used that to rend their feeble resistance. I was there, at their executions. I have to admire that you were merciful enough to grant them the quick death of the killing curse instead of torturing them. I can still feel the pure rage, though, that coursed through me when no one even offered token protest that their deaths were held in Diagon Ally, but then, you had taken the ministry by then, hadn't you.

_This is just a world a rubble now, why are you still fighting?_

I really don't understand why we continue this tedious dance. Round and around we go. I can't die and you just don't know when to stay dead. I don't understand the power that holds me to this world, but I think it has something to do with my father's cloak, that ring, and that damn wand that some how found way to my hand. Master of Death indeed. You wanted immortality but it eludes you even with your little toys. I want to die, but these items will not relinquish hold on the one who has joined them.

_Purebloods, half-bloods, and muggle-borns, they don't even exist. Between us, we wiped them out._

The wizards of Britain are all gone, hell, most of the muggle population as well. I think, once, that when I was hunting for one of your Horcruxes that the news claimed there was a viral epidemic to explain away all the deaths. But we know what happened, don't we. Coming back from the dead has a price, and it's the lives of others. To bad the wizards and magicals went first, isn't it. I plead temporary insanity for that time I laughed in your face. That time when the last wizard (besides you and I) was finally gone. That time when you realized that you goal to rule them all was for nothing and that you, by extension, were worth nothing as well.

_On and on, forever and ever, until everything is gone and all we have left is the other._

I have to wonder when you're going to realize what I have, that this is pointless and nothing will come of it, but then, you never did know when to back down. Me either. Our nature, I suppose. Or, perhaps, it is my nature and your insanity. Of course, by now, we're both probably insane and I just likely hadn't realized it. I'd like to know what, exactly, you would do if you ever did succeed in my death. As I said, the would we knew is long gone and all that is left are broken buildings and the bones of people long forgotten.

_I'm all you have left, the only one who understands what you were and what you stood for._

I think that if you killed me, it would break you. There is nothing here, and you would be left in the loneliness that is the last of our kind. The barriers that were erected around this country ensure your prison. You could never leave, and no one will ever come. It would eat away at what little of your mind is left, and you would shatter into a million pieces. I would laugh from my place in Hell because a bastard like you would deserve nothing less. I think that you would appreciate the monster you turned me into if you could even recognize such things. We're not so different anymore.

_Isn't it ironic that the thing we meant to save, we destroyed beyond any hope of repair._

~..~

Just an idea that had gotten away with me. A "What if they didn't get the Horcruxes and Harry couldn't die?" scenario.


End file.
